Basketball Bargain
by Sendoh1027
Summary: -Formerly known as 'The Sweetest Thing'- It all started when Sendoh met Rukawa's sister and eventually falls for her. Rukawa hates his guts and sets a deal: In order to win his sister's heart, Ryonan has to qualify in the Inter High and beat Shohoku down.
1. Default Chapter

Part One:  
  
When the Sugar Meets his Candy  
  
The annoying sound of the alarm clock brought me back to my senses as I felt the sun's warmth upon my skin. I am so damn tired to wake up and I'm so damn bored with this usual routine! Oh yes! Even a genius like me—as what they're putting it to be—is a couch potato himself. Oh god! I hate this!  
  
Even if I don't want to—well, I really have to—I stood up from my bed and headed for the bathroom. Just why do I have to do that even if I don't want to? The answer is simple, I don't want Coach Taoka to be screaming and scolding the hell out of me...again!  
  
Damn... this water sure is cold...  
  
I sighed... deeply. People were telling me that I had it all. 'What all?' I often asked. They said that I got skills—I really don't think so—height, which they said that every man wants to have and I think I don't have any doubts about that. Lastly, they told me that I had the most significant thing a man would want to wish for...  
  
Girls... Oh yeah, they sure are so irritating. Running and chasing and screaming out my name—which my other teammates envy—I just wonder why the heck they are chasing after me! Especially that... what was her name? The reporter with the short hair and Hikoichi claims her as his sister... who was that? Ugh... I can't remember! Whoever she is!!!  
  
Anyway, I just don't get it why they like troublesome ladies—not to mention fan girls—like those. Well, unfortunately, they're not my type. What exactly is my type of girl anyway?! Coach Taoka did mention last time about a thing I never got.  
  
===Flashback===  
  
"You lazy fool! What did I tell ya about being responsible, Sendoh?!! NEVER BE LATE!!! How many times do I have to remind you about that??!!!"  
  
"Jeez coach... I'm not deaf, you know..." I retorted as I resumed sipping my slice of lemon.  
  
"Aaaargggh!!!! Would you listen to me, you BAKA???!!! You ALMOST got everything!!!"  
  
"Almost????" I asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Uh-huh. ALMOST!" Coach Taoka repeated.  
  
Just as I began to ponder about those words, Hikoichi popped out to the scene—quite scaring me, to tell you frankly—with his usual preacher-like look.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Sendoh-san! You ALMOST got everything! Yes, there should be the word 'ALMOST'!!!"  
  
"Right... here goes the ALMOST thing again..."  
  
I thought he wouldn't continue but...  
  
"You ALMOST have everything BUT you STILL don't have a girlfriend!!!! Remember, No GIRLFRIEND, No LOVELIFE!!!"  
  
I had to admit. They were right. Oh shucks! Did the whole gym hear what Hikoichi just said? (Not to mention that avid fan girls of his were fully occupying the whole gym... )  
  
"Man! Look what you've done Hikoichi! The girls heard it all!" Koushino shouted.  
  
"Yeah! And you know what? They'll probably fall in line and apply to be Sendoh-san's girlfriend!" Fukuda agreed.  
  
==End of Flashback==  
  
I shook my head and sighed. They got me there—and I mean REALLY got me there. At first, I don't have those stuffs in my mind. I focus on basketball and NOTHING but basketball.  
  
But since I heard that Takenori Akagi, the enormous center of Shohoku team has a girlfriend already, maybe... I was being left behind. Well, who would've ever think about (0) Akagi having a girlfriend???????????!!!  
  
"Enough of those stuffs!!!" I scolded myself.  
  
There's no use thinking about it. I guess I have to find "her"—whoever the girl would be.  
  
"Oh my gosh???!! Is it true? Is it true???" Hikoichi gasped as his eyes sparkled in delight.  
  
"IS WHAT TRUE???" Coach Taoka asked.  
  
"Sendoh-san is already here at 7:30am!!! He usually arrives at 7:32am but now... oh my!!! It's a miracle!!! He arrived two minutes earlier than usual!!! Oh hail the rooster for waking him up!!!"  
  
Everybody fell down the floor anime style (I can't believe I just wrote that!!!! XD).  
  
"Man... he's hopeless!" Coach Taoka exclaimed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! SENDOH-SAN YOU LOOK SO COOL!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE SO CUTE SENDOH-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!! SENDOH-SAN IS SO COOL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"PASS THIS WAY SENDOH-SAN!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SENDOH-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Man...Aren't they annoying? They were the usual lowbrows that wholeheartedly donates noise, irritation and annoyance inside this gym. Won't they just stop screaming?????????? It's like they're watching my every move! Hmph! Whatever!  
  
Meanwhile, Coach Taoka and Hikoichi are having a little talk....  
  
"Hikoichi, don't you think Sendoh is a..."  
  
"As a what, coach?"  
  
"Don't you think that Sendoh is a... gay?" Taoka asked in a whisper.  
  
"WHAT REASONS FOR YOU TO SAY THAT COACH TAOKA?????!!!" Hikoichi blurted out.  
  
Taoka folded his arms and sighed. "No, no... that's not what I meant! I know that Sendoh is not a gay. Well, come to think of it, with all those fan girls screaming out for him, why doesn't he still have a special someone?"  
  
Hikoichi nodded. "Hmmm..... maybe they're not his type. If I was in his position, I wouldn't want an annoying girlfriend either!"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
I sat flatly on the floor as I reached out for bottled water. Practice games sure are hard and tiring but most of all, up until now, those girls' scream were still echoing inside my ear—as if they were just shouting beside me. Isn't this tough?  
  
"Captain, didn't you say earlier that you have a part time summer job at a nearby restaurant?" Koushino asked and sat beside me as well.  
  
I drew a deep breath and replied, "Yeah, I do... Actually, today is my first day..."  
  
"Was it the restaurant 'Sins & Sweets'?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Why do you ask? Wanna apply there, too?"  
  
"Nope. I just heard from my friend that a cute red-headed girl works there. She's a bit younger than us. I think she's still in her junior years but my friend says she's okay!"  
  
"What's the point of saying those stuffs, Koushino? You want me to date her? Court her and be her boyfriend? Oh please! Give me a break! You know I don't have time for girls!"  
  
"Of course not! I just wanted to ask if I could come with you to see that cute girl myself. So, what do you say?"  
  
"Okay. As long as you wouldn't scare off other customers with the 'cute girl' you're talking about beats you up and calling you a 'pervert'! Yeah... I'm fine with that!"  
  
"Gee... it's not like I'm THAT perverted..."  
  
Who would've ever thought that opening a door would let you see Aphrodite? I never thought of it... even once.  
  
"Ohayou!" greeted a red-headed girl as Koushino and opened the door.  
  
If ever I was dreaming, I was supposed to be in heaven with the goddess of beauty smiling right in front of me. Dear heavens... I think I'm gonna faint...  
  
"Hello! Please follow me and take a seat!" the girl said cheerfully as she led us to a vacant table near the counter. Koushino spat me but... guess what? I can't take my eyes off the girl...  
  
"Uhm... actually, my friend here is a... a new worker at this restaurant. Right, Sendoh-san?" Koushino asked.  
  
The girl clasped her hands embracing the tray she was holding and bowed gently. "Gommen 'ne! I didn't know that you're the new recruit! You're...?"  
  
I gulped—for some sort of reason. "S-Sendoh... Sendoh Akira..."  
  
As I mentioned my name, I caught a glimpse of surprise in her eyes as her eyes as if sparkled in delight (just like Hikoichi! ) . Was there something... wrong that I've said?  
  
"Oh my...! Is it really you?!!! The great ace player Ryonan High is talking about????!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
I felt my face turned red and scratched my head. I was about to answer but Koushino (the darn!) butted in. "Yep!!! That's the great Sendoh Akira everyone is talking about! The ever-so good ace player of Ryonan High and ever-so famous SMILING BROOMHEAD!"  
  
It was as if the girl was SO impressed by Koushino's 'description' of me—or should I say impressed by Koushino's 'get-beaten-up-by-girls-part-three?  
  
She quickly accepted my hand and bowed gratefully at me. "I'm so glad I finally met the pride of Ryonan High! I'm so glad I'm studying with the same school as the great Akira Sendoh! I can't believe I met my brother's rival already!!!!"  
  
"Rival..?" Koushino and I both asked in chorus.  
  
She nodded and as her eyes met mine, I remembered the person who possesses eyes just exactly like that. Oh god... please don't tell me that she is... oh I hope she's not! I REALLY hope she's not!  
  
"Yap! My name is Rukawa. Rukawa Mayuri!" she stated.  
  
Koushino and I looked at each other—sweatdropped! Oh no... looks like luck is turning its back on me.  
  
"Y-You're brother... You're brother is NOT Rukawa Kaede, right...?" I heard Koushino asked.  
  
"Oh! Looks like my big brother is pretty popular here, huh? Well, I don't know if it is bad news but... yes, I am his sister and he is my older brother. Uhmmm... Sendoh-sama??? Are you okay??? You look pale!!! Was there something wrong that I said???"  
  
Oh damn... how lucky can one get sometimes! Just as I thought I could get used to her company. Oh man! She's Rukawa's sister and I do realize how much trouble I would undergo if ever I'm going to court this girl! I just hope I won't go as far as that... but I think it wouldn't be THAT possible.

A/n: So how did it go guys???? Boring? Intriguing? Tell me your comments!!! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISMS are welcome! No flames please....


	2. Of Distractions and Accidents

**Part Two:**

Of Distractions and Accidents

...

My first day at the restaurant wasn't so easy—for me, the least. Just think about all the troublesome things Koushino would ever do! He left the restaurant with that oh-so-annoying-may-I-rip-off-his-face smile and obviously left the both of us—alone. And right now...?

"No, Sendoh-sama! You shouldn't put THAT powdered milk when making a chocolate!" Mayuri instructed.

"W-What should I put then?" I asked.

"This." She said handing out the vanilla. Hesitantly, I took it and poured it on my mixture. I felt self-conscious as I noticed a pair of narrowed eyes keenly observing my may-I-know-if-this-is-still-chocolate mixture. Why was I self-conscious? It's probably because I never experienced being THIS close to a girl which I put as, 'Aphrodite's apprentice'.

"Uhmmm... You're called 'Mayuri', right?" It's rare for me to start a friendly conversation but this so-called Rukawa Kaede's sister is just getting into my nerves calling my name 'Sendoh-sama' and all.

"H-Hai."

"You know..." I took off the spatula out of the bowl as I'm beginning to get contented on my may I call it 'it-nearly-looks-like-chocolate' mixture. "Eating sweets isn't really a thing I could get used to."

"Sou ka...?"

"Uh-huh. Uhm... Ano... Is it alright to ask you a question?" I asked.

She nodded giving me again her oh-so sweet smile. I swallowed the lump on my throat as I suddenly felt my face burning already. "Ano... Mayuri-chan, since Rukawa Kaede is your brother, why did you study in Ryonan High then instead of Shohoku? Surely, it's hard for you to be separated with your... well... brother."

Mayuri laughed gently as she took the mixture I made and placed it inside the refrigerator. "Well, it's actually a long story. But anyway, just to make it short, my onee-chan wants a school nearer our house and it happened to be Shohoku while I, preferred to study in Ryonan High because of Sen--- Uh, I mean because of SENTIMENTAL friends. Ahehehe..."

I just shrugged off and followed her as we went outside. Sentimental friends??? Is there something like that in this human existence?

Oh well!

...

Glancing at the restaurant's wall clock, I noticed that it was already 7 in the evening. So that explains why my stomach has been crying out loud.

As I turned back to ask Mrs. Honjou—the restaurant's manager, that is, Mayuri came out from the comfort room already wearing her casual clothes. I bet she's already going home.

"Sayonara, Honjou-san! I'll see you tomorrow!" she waved off her hand at Mrs. Honjou.

"Bye, Mayuri! Don't be late tomorrow!" Mrs. Honjou said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry! I won't!" she bid her goodbye and accidentally looked at me. Quite startled at first, I bent my head forward and laughed nervously. "Sayonara, Mayuri-chan. Take care, then. Ahehehe...."

Are my eyes tricking me or is it really visible that Rukawa Mayuri is blushing?

"Uh---thanks for the concern, Sendoh-sama! I'll see you at work tomorrow, then! Ja ne!" she was about to walk across me and go home when Mrs. Honjou stopped her from her tracks as the old lady said, "Akira-kun! Can you please walk Mayuri home? Don't worry, it's just a few blocks from here. I'll just take care of the shop for a while."

Mayuri then exclaimed, "Eh????? Uh... There's no need, Honjou-san! Really... I—uh...well..."

The old lady has a point there. It would really appear inappropriate to let a young lady go home by herself at this time of hour especially nowadays. She's a cute girl and who knows what might happen to her? Wait! Did I just say that?

"Ie, it's okay Mayuri-chan. I'll walk you home." I managed to say.

"Eh??? But..."

"I told you, it's okay."

"B-but..."

"Don't worry, I won't kidnap you or anything. I think my face doesn't look like some criminal, don't you think?"

"BUT!!!!!!!"

"What is it?"

"I suppose there's no need to walk my sister home, ahou...." A voice then said.

Turning back, Rukawa Kaede stood stoically giving the 'look' he gave me during the final game in the Inter High.

Now THIS is what I call 'shit'.

"Rukawa, don't think what I think you're thinking." I managed to say despite of the tension between us.

"Too bad, ahou... I'm already thinking what you think I'm thinking." He replied sternly.

"Onee-chan! Stop being weird! You're scaring me!" Mayuri exclaimed.

...

"Ohayou Captain!!!!" the others greeted as I walked inside the gym.

I gave a small sign of greeting and headed towards the locker room. I'm definitely not in the mood to fool around. And I'm DEFINITELY not in the mood of seeing that bastard Koushino right now!

"So there's the lover-boy!"

Oh for heaven's sake! Speaking of the devil...

Koushino—as stupid as ever, went inside and sat on the bench. "Hehehe... I bet you're going to thank me for giving you an oh-so wonderful time you had with that Rukawa-chick! Well... Ten bucks would be fine as a reward for my corporal work of mercy!"

After putting on my shirt, I looked back at him and gave him the 'look of death'. "Ten bucks?! You want ten bucks as a reward?! Do you see this?!" I exclaimed and shoved my freshly-swollen right hand. "Because of your little 'corporal work of mercy', Rukawa Kaede has just crushed my hand in a so-called 'friendly' manner!"

If he just didn't left me out all alone with Mayuri, then Rukawa wouldn't have the nerve to crush my hand like some sort of crab grip.

"Gosh captain... t-that doesn't look so good..." Koushino retorted with his eyes twitching.

Just as I was about to beat the hell out of him, Hikoichi came in and gasped—catching our attentions of course. You know how overreacting that guy is...

"Ah! Sendoh-san! Did you shake hands with Sakuragi again?! That must be terrible! I'm going to check this!" Hikoichi said and began scribbling some sort of information on his notebook.

He's probably writing: "Never shake hands with an undomesticated animal."

I sighed and glared back at Koushino. "Well, come to think of it, Hikoichi is PARTIALLY correct..."

Koushino gulped and let out a nervous laugh. "Ahehehe... Rukawa gave you that, didn't he captain?"

"Eh?! Nani?!! Rukawa Kaede made Sendoh-san's hand swollen?! How?! When?! Why?! I'm REALLY going to check this!!!" Hikoichi butted in again.

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU THREE ARE DOING?!" Coach Taoka's voice filled the four corners of the room.

So much for explanations, so much for stubbornness and so much for Rukawa and his sister.

"Nothing much, coach. Captain is just having some sort of warm-up." Koushino said—probably covering me up.

Coach Taoka folded his arms and shouted, "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! MOVE!!!"

A chorused "Yes, coach!" was heard and we all went outside the locker room and lined up.

...

The usual noise filled the room. Girls screeching and coach Taoka's irreplaceable orders. The usual "Run faster, you dimwit!" and the "Don't haste, you fool!" and the ever-so present, "Turn this way Sendoh-san!!!! You look so cool!!!" remained echoing all throughout the gym.

Everything that's happening is almost predictable.

"Uekusa! Pass!" I shouted as I ran towards the other side of the court.

Just then, a particular face caught my attention. I looked again sideways and unintentionally stopped myself from running. And yes, I was right. It was her.

Mayuri is watching the practice game and is ACTUALLY waving at me. Now this is something unpredictable.

She looks so cute right now. Wearing the school uniform with a refreshing smile on her face and all...

"Captain!!!"

I got lost on my track of thoughts and I looked back unaware of the upcoming pass—only to find out that I've made a BIG mistake.

The ball hit me—face-flat.

Damn! Did Mayuri see that?

...

"Sendoh-sama! Sendoh-sama! Oh good! He's coming back!" I heard a voice exclaimed in delight followed by the others' exasperated sighs.

I felt a small piece of cloth being wiped just right beneath my nostrils. Looks like the impact was THAT hard, huh? Making my nose bleed and head hurt like crap.

"Sorry, capatain. I didn't know that you were unaware." A voice sounding like Uekusa said.

It wasn't my fault, actually. I got distracted and forgot everything about the play. And neither was it Mayuri's fault because it's not like she wished to distract me on purpose.

Wait...

Mayuri...?

Didn't I just hear her voice a while ago?

"Ie. It's my fault that got Sendoh-sama distracted because I waved at him. Sorry, I didn't realize that there was an important game going on."

That's Mayuri, alright.

I opened my eyes and everybody's eyes—including coach Taoka's deadly ones were locked up on mine. I just made a scandal, didn't I?

"Yatta! Sendoh-san!!!!" went on my teammates' relieved sighs.

I was about to stand up when I realized that I was resting on somebody's lap. Wait! Don't tell me---

"Sendoh-sama! Are you feeling well now? Your nose is still bleeding! Can you stand up?! Oh... What have I done?!!" Mayuri exclaimed as she helped me to stand up.

I felt the hotness of my face as she looked up at me worriedly with face filled with guilt.

"Uh...I'm okay..." I managed to say.

"Hmp. He must be faking it to get close to a girl." Coach Taoka muttered.

"Ah! Captain! This is such great news! I'm going to check this!" Hikoichi shouted and began to write something again.

And maybe this time, he's going to write: "Never get distracted by a red-headed girl if you don't want a ball to hit your face and make your nose bleed."

Well, on the contrary, he might as well write: "Have a ball hit your face and make your nose bleed if you want to get close and paid attention by your crush."

...

**Author's Notes:**

Everyone....:sniff:...:sniff:... I got my very first flame! Well, maybe that's what I get when I don't update regularly.

A very huge apology to the readers and reviewers for such a VERY, VERY, VERY late update! I ran out of ideas and hopefully I turned out this chapter fine.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I do hope that I could update regularly now. And PLEASE! If you want to criticize me, please use constructive criticisms. If you don't like OC's much then best not read it. This goes on to the FLAMERS.

Well, everyone, THANK YOU so much for reading this!

Peace out!


	3. Pissed Off

**Part Three:**

**Pissed off**

...

..:Based on Mayuri's P.O.V:..

Now what's taking Onii-chan so long?!

He promised that he would pick me up today after school. Well, come to think of it, he even said that he would accompany me at my part-time job—which was TOTALLY unusual. If he's not up to something, believe me, he would NEVER dare enter that shop.

Especially with all those fan girls lurking around there.

And now I wonder what makes him THIS weird! He's been like this since ever since... he and Sendoh-san met face-to-face that night...

"Mayuri-chan?"

Hey! I know that voice!

I looked back and just as expected, the infamous nose-bleeding guy greeted my view. Just as usual, he's wearing that gentle smile on his face—as if it was permanently carved there.

"Oh hi, Sendoh-san!" I managed to greet. "Uh...I thought that you've already gone at the shop."

"I was supposed to go but I spotted you. I kinda thought that it would be nice if we go there together. You know, treat you a cup of vanilla milk as a token of gratitude." He said and winked.

And that did it.

Now isn't he JUST the most adorable person in the face of the living world?!

My face turned red a bit—as what I had felt and replied, "Gee... that would be nice. But..."

"Oh. Is Rukawa going to pick you up instead?" he asked almost sounding as a statement.

I gave a slight nod as an answer.

"Well, if that's so, let me accompany you here, then while you wait for him. Do you mind if I do?" he asked.

I was some sort of dazed on what he had just requested. Really, Sendoh-san is such a gentleman. No wonder why a lot of girls like him. Why can't my onii-chan be like that?

We sat down on the bench under the tree as I secretly spotted my wristwatch and noticed that it's only 3pm. There's still a whole lot of time for chit-chat and THIS could be my chance to ask some questions that I've been dying to ask him. Like...

"Do you already have a girlfriend, Sendoh-san...?"

He looked at me—quite surprised, I'd say. Then he began his freakin' laugh again. "Do you really see me as a womanizer, Mayuri-chan?"

Well, he does look like one. But hey, that's not my question!

"Of course I do. Everybody else would—take onii-chan as an example... He told me you had 66 girlfriends in a row!" I answered simply.

"Eh? Rukawa said that? Look who's talking..." he retorted in an amused tone.

So the great Sendoh Akira has a good sense of humor, huh? Now that's what I call 'NEWS'. And I'd say that it's also news that he doesn't want to answer my question.

"But I still don't..."

Or maybe not.

I looked at him—doubtingly and asked, "You didn't think I would believe that now, did you?"

He laughed again but this time—he was literally LAUGHING OUT LOUD. How could a famous ace player of all aces and an

ever-so brilliant game strategist like him still didn't have any girlfriend? He could have more than one, I tell ya.

And me? I had one already. One that I truly loved. Yes, with the '-ed' at the end. But I don't intend on telling him.

"Looks like your chaperon had arrived already." He said as I felt approaching footsteps towards us. Smooth yet cautious footsteps. Yep. That's definitely onii-chan.

Just as onii-chan reached us, he glared directly at Sendoh-san who had stood up and faced him. Oh boy... I could smell something that I doubt would be nice.

"I would like to borrow my sister now, if you don't mind." Onii-chan said bluntly.

"Go ahead. It's not like I'm someone with authority to stop you, Rukawa Kaede." Sendoh-san replied coolly.

Wait. Why is this kind of atmosphere appearing whenever these two are talking face-to-face? The atmosphere of the upcoming impact between two atomic bombs...

"You're wrong, ahou... You're definitely SOMEONE to my lil' sis."

My eyes widened and I frantically stood up. My goal: To shut up onii-chan's f' mouth before he spills out everything that I've told him last night!

I grabbed his right arm and let out a nervous laugh. "Ahehehehe... Sorry about that, Sendoh-san! Onii-chan is just being cheerful right now so he says things he didn't mean to and he says something 'unprivileged'!"

Oh man... all I could do now is pray for Kami-sama to make Sendoh-san believe me.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, See ya at the shop, then." He gave a departing gesture and wore his placid smiling mask again as he began to walk away from us.

As soon as he got out from our sight, I could only sigh in relief.

Then I glared back at my could-I-crush-him-now onii-chan.

"You've just made a BIG mistake and you're gonna pay for that." I muttered—actually 'threatened' would be better.

"Who do you think you're scaring, baka neko?"

"NEVER dare call me THAT again or going to pay me back DOUBLE!!!!!!!"

"Baka Mayuri, Baka Neko. What's the difference?"

"TRIPLE!!!"

"There's nothing you can do about it. I'm gonna bust up your cover, baka neko."

"THAT'S IT!!! NO MORE NICE, LITTLE SIS!!!"

And what happened after that? The rest is history in Kanagawa District.

...

One. Two. Three.

I took a deep breath and faced Sendoh-san who was currently doing the dishes. I have to talk to him and I can do it! I have to tell him and I can do it! Does that sound like a ritual chant?

"Sendoh-san!" I accidentally exclaimed out loud.

Oh his part, he was kind of surprised, too but regained his composure back and asked, "Hai? Mayuri-chan?"

I began to twiddle my fingers in embarrassment and I lowered my head. Definitely not wanting him to see my crimson-covered face.

"Ano... I just want to tell you...I'm sorry." I managed to say.

He looked back questioningly at me and asked, "What for?"

I took out my gift of apology for him and handed it out. "Well...I kind of felt guilty about what I did yesterday. You know, waving at you and getting you hurt and all... I...I just want to say that I won't do it again. Here's a sign of my promise, Sendoh-san! Please take it!"

He took the gift from my hands and smiled back at me. "A basketball keychain? Well, at least getting hurt rewards me double. Thank you, Mayuri-chan and forget the whole thing already. We're friends, right?"

My face brightened and all the anxieties vanished. "You're so kind, Sendoh-san!" _that's why I love you so much..._I silently added.

"Oh! And one more thing Mayuri-chan, please call me 'Akira-kun' now, alright?"

"Okay! Call me 'Mayu-chan' in return, then!"

We stared at each other for a while. Probably we lost some words to say.

"You got some soap on your face, Akira-kun." I said and pointed at his nose.

And then we broke into laughter.

It's so nice to hang around him—especially when onii-chan is NOT around. Maybe he's still sitting at the chairs drinking his milk. You know, being this close and calling each other like some sort of 'close friends'...

"Ehem..." We both stopped.

A fake cough.

A fake cough by onii-chan.

And it's not JUST an ordinary fake cough.

"There you are, Rukawa! Are you going home now with Mayu-chan?" I heard Sendoh-kun asked casually. My eyes shot open in horror as I heard him address me as 'Mayu-chan'—in front of my brother.

Nobody calls me 'Mayu-chan' except our family relatives. Unless...

"Did you just call my sister 'Mayu-chan'?" I heard onii-chan ask.

"Uh...yeah. Did I pronounce it wrong?" Akira-kun asked back.

Onii-chan folded his arms and eyed the both of us suspiciously. "There's nothing wrong in how you pronounced it. The thing is, **why **you pronounced it."

Sendoh-san looked back at me with teary-eyes. .:a/n: imagine a teary-eyed chibi Sendoh-kun!:. "Mayu-chan! I am confused!"

"Eh? Don't worry, Akira-kun! Onii-chan won't eat you!" I blurted out beginning to turn red.

"Akira-kun?" Veins started to pop out onii-chan's forehead. "You've got some explanation to do, baka neko!"

Now what is this?! Onii-chan thinks that me and Akira-kun are 'acquainted'?! Oh god...! Poor Akira-kun!

"Hmp. Addressing each other with first names definitely means something..." Onii-chan said and walked towards Akira-kun. "S-Sendoh...How dare you mess with my sister..."

"R-Rukawa?! It's just a name for heaven's sake!" Akira-kun exclaimed in total confusion.

Wait. JUST a name?! Doesn't he know how much it means to me?!

"I HATE YOU, Akira-kun!!!" I shouted and ran out of the room unmindful that I had passed before Mrs. Honjou.

...

"Wait! Mayuri--" Sendoh was cut off when Rukawa blocked his way.

"You just HURT my sister, ahou..." Rukawa mumbled.

"I did? Damn, I got to follow her!" Sendoh exclaimed and was once again stopped by his rival.

Rukawa set aside some bangs covering his face and said, "Let's make a deal, shall we?" Sendoh's face turned confused as he asked, "Deal? What deal?"

Rukawa stepped a few paces away from him and pointed outside the door, "Let's face it. You like my sister. You could go ahead and talk to her but there's a catch."

"And that is?" he asked nervously.

Rukawa looked at him with eyes full of confidence. "Defeat us in the District Tournament and you'll get to talk to my sister. I'll even help you out. And if ever your team goes to Inter High, you get my permission to court my sister. Easy, isn't it?"

Then Rukawa turned back and was about to walk out of the room when he added, "But if your team didn't... you get to leave my sister alone and forget you'd ever met her... That's it. We got a deal, then?"

He wanted so much to talk to Mayu-chan and go explain—and even want to court her in the near future. Looks like he did mess up with the wrong girl.

And how stupid of him to think that having Mayu-chan as his special someone would be easy just like that?

But still...

"You definitely got a deal, Rukawa Kaede..."

...

**Author's notes: **

Uhm... I just want everyone to know that I'm editing this story to make it all better. I made a twist to make it more entertaining—if ever that was entertaining. I would now focus on Sendoh's hardships to conquer to win not just the game but Mayuri's heart as well instead of focusing on the 'sweets' thing.

So, I would like to tell everyone that I'll be changing the title and summary of my story but I won't delete it. I'll just edit it and I hope you liked my idea. Thanks for the support! Kip in touch minna!


End file.
